Porch Lights
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: Bella is at home looking after her brother on halloween. Trick or treating doesn't go as planned when Seth goes up to the new neighbours creepy house.. AH collaboration effort with footroza SSF


_I don't own twilight just a really freaky looking house!!!_

**a/n Hi all Footroza and I wrote this oneshot for a Halloween thingy and decided not to use it for a few reasons. We wrote something different instead, and will post that one much later.**

**ANYWAY... for the time being this is a one-shot that might be extended at a much later date but really, I have too many story lines on the go that most you don't even know about. So... in honour of our website www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com (Link is also on my profile.) special spooky Halloween Forum (go check it out) we thought we would post this. Yes we know it just went live but hey... I like to mix things up a bit.. Big thank you to Jennmc75 for all her hard work and for always putting up with me! love ya honey you know you love it and life would be boring without me xxx**

**Thanks to gumibear26, loloskinn & Lillie Cullen for being a team of beta's... interesting times over this one.. anyway... thanks girls all of you are brilliant.. mwha! Always love and thanks to the girls TotallyObsessed82, Shaelove, AnEndHasAStart & rmcrms5.**

**We hope you enjoy.......**

**TSO & Footroza xxx**

**Porch Lights - BELLA'S POV**

Slamming the refrigerator for the fifth time tonight while trying to figure out what to fix for supper, I notice an orange and black flash fall to the floor. I know immediately what it is. I have been trying to forget it was even there. I resolve to pick it up and throw it in the trash, where it belongs, but once again glance over the words on the page.

"_Get your Sexy on fast, at Lauren's Halloween BLAST_"

Did she really put that in print? But that isn't the real question that has been bothering me since I got the damn thing two weeks ago. My first thought was, "Why the hell is she inviting me?" It's not as if I ever go to parties. How can I? I am basically a teenage mother to my eight year old brother, Seth. My father, Charlie, works very odd hours as the Chief of Police. If you ask me, he stays away on purpose. Ever since Mom died, Charlie has mostly checked out, leaving me and Seth to basically find our own way.

This is my senior year of high school, and it's Halloween. I walk over to the window to see the street decorated with ghosts, witches, and pumpkins, and I sigh. Well, at least Mike is planning on coming over to help me take Seth trick or treating.

Mike and I have been going out for about a year. He is the one thing in my life that makes me feel like a normal teenager. We don't get to go on many dates, not unless Seth tags along. On a few occasions Mrs. Johnson, our elderly neighbor, offers to watch Seth, so I can be, as she would say, "a teenager for once."

I really don't mind my brother, but he can be a handful. His lack of self preservation and his immense curiosity often gets him in major trouble, but I love him more than anything. He is my one constant; Seth is my world. As upset as I might get at not being able to go to parties and be a kid like everyone else, I would never take it out on him. It isn't his fault. I want him to experience the joys of being a child, and Halloween night is one of those times.

"Come back here, you MUTT!" I hear, as Seth crashes down the stairs following his beagle puppy, Jake. Jake flashes by me with something black and plastic in his mouth. Just as I am about to grab him he ducks under the kitchen table.

"That's it, sis! You corner him, and I'll get the broom." Seth races to the pantry and grabs the broom.

Just as he's ready to strike, I finally come out of my frozen state. "What are you doing? You can't hit a puppy. Give me that," I scold as I reach for the broom handle.

"But Bella, he has my mask, and he's gonna chew holes in it. How scary will I be as a 'holy' Freddie Kruger?" Seth whines.

"Wait just a minute, and I'll get it." I go to the pantry and put the broom away. Glancing around, I find the milk carton shaped box. Shaking the box, I slowly bend down and crawl toward the table. "Come on, Jake. Give me the mask, and you can have a tasty treat." Jake tilts his head to one side, causing his ear to flop over, but he doesn't let go of his prize.

I resort to taking out one of the disgusting liver treats and holding it up to his nose. "Jakey boy, drop it. Then you can have a treat; don't you want it?" Boy, if the kids at school could see me now. Here I am, sitting on the floor, holding a liver treat, talking to a dog, with my kid brother going into hysterics behind me. Yes, I live the good life. Just as Jake is about to take me up on my offer and drop the mask for the treat, the phone rings.

"Damn it!" I curse as Jake scurries past me toward the living room with Seth hot on his heels. I grab the phone and yell "HELLO!" into the receiver.

"Wow, aren't we in a festive mood tonight."

"Oh, hello, Alice," I seethe. Alice is my best friend. She and I have known each other since 2nd grade. She was with me when my mom died, and she has been my friend through many a long night since then. I, however, am jealous as hell that she is going to the _Lauren "My Ass is Showing" Mallory Halloween party_ and I am not. "What's going on, Alice, are you not ready for the party?" I'm REALLY trying to sound sweet, but it just comes out as bitchy.

"Well, I was going to tell you all about my costume, but if you are going to be a bitch, I guess I'll let you go."

I can tell she is about to hang up, and I quickly let out a breath and say, "No, don't hang up. What are you wearing? Tell me all about it." That's all she needs. For the next 25 minutes I hear all about her wonderful costume, and how great it makes her boobs and ass look. I throw in an "OH" and an "AHA" every once in a while just so she thinks I am listening, but really I am using this time to finally make dinner.

It is almost time to head out for trick or treating, and Seth needs to eat or he will fill up on candy. Just as the noodles are almost perfect, I hear the beep on the phone indicating that I have another phone call. "Hold on, Alice," I interrupt, "I need to get this. It might be my dad." I click over to hear Mike laughing on the other end of the line. "Hello?" I say.

"Oh, Bella. Hi. I didn't realize that you had answered. So anyway, I'm not going to be able to come over tonight. My mom needs me to update the inventory. Sorry, honey."

I hear someone in the background, and ask, "Is that your mom with you now? Doesn't she know that tonight is Halloween? Can't you do the inventory tomorrow night?" I know I sound pathetic, but damn it, inventory? Seriously? I hear him cup his hand over the receiver and whisper something in the background.

"No, hun. She says it must be done tonight seeing that it is the end of the month and all."

What I am doing is obviously not working, so I try a new tactic…guilt. "Well, OK. I guess I will just have to take Seth out alone in the dark night. I sure hope nothing happens to us." I wait hesitantly for his answer.

"You'll be fine. OK. See you tomorrow." With that, he hangs up.

Well that is just great. I hang up the phone with a slam, and it rings again almost immediately. "What? Did you change your mind?" I screech.

"God, Bella! What has gotten into you tonight?" It was Alice. I forgot that she was on the other line.

"Sorry again, Alice. I am just a bit pissed. Mike cancelled on me again. Said something about his mom needing him to do inventory." Seth strolls into the kitchen and plops down on a chair. He now has the mask on his head, and I can clearly see two bite marks by the eyes. I pull the mask off and hand him a plate of spaghetti.

Alice sighs, "Bella, that's horrible. You can't be alone on Halloween. That's just wrong. I hate Mike and his inventory loving mother. I mean seriously, how many times a month do you need to do inventory?"

I knew what she was trying to say, but I really didn't want to think about that right now. "Don't worry about me. 'Holy' Freddie Kruger and I will be just fine," I chide as I rub Seth's messy hair.

"Who?" asks Alice, "Bella, why don't I just skip the party? It is not as if it will be fun without you anyway. We can take Seth out, and then come back to your place for a movie and candy raiding. What do you think?"

I must admit. The compassionate side of me wants to tell her to go ahead to the party and have a great time, but the jealous, possessive side of me is jumping for joy. Possessive Bella wins. "Alice, I don't want you to miss the party, but that would be great!" I throw that first part in for good measure just so I don't feel too guilty. "Can you come over right away?"

"Now wait just a minute, missy. I have a few demands before I agree to give up my fabulous evening for you," Alice discloses.

I know that voice, and I know that she will be asking me to do something completely out of my element. "Alice, please. Don't you love me?" I pause and wait for her response, but I am sure there will not be one. "OK, fine. What do you want me to do?"

I can hear her hands clapping the moment the words leave my mouth. "Bella, this will be so much fun! I'll be over in five minutes; don't worry about a thing." As her words sink in, I hear the phone click. I know my fate is sealed.

I am just finishing the dishes when I hear Alice's car pull up in the driveway. It takes her all of 30 seconds to fly from her car to my door. _God, did she have caffeine today? If so I am a dead woman,_ I think to myself as she throws open the door.

"OK. We have to hurry. People are already starting to trick or treat. I want us out there in 10 minutes. What are you waiting on, Bella? MOVE IT."

I stand, frozen in my spot. "What on Earth are you wearing?" Alice is dressed in what can only be described as a cross between Princess Leia in her golden bikini and a stripper. I have never seen so much skin in my life.

"Bella, I told you all about my costume. Remember?" she says, looking crossly at me.

That's right. I was supposed to have been listening. "Oh, I know, but….aren't you going to be cold?" Good recovery, Bella.

"Oh come on, silly, we have a lot to do to get you ready," she teases, grabbing my arm, trying to lead me up the stairs.

_HOLY HELL NO! That is not going to happen._ "Alice, you have got to be out of your mind. I am not going to wear ANYTHING like THAT out in the street." I actually stomp my foot at her.

She just shakes her head. "Well, of course not. There can only be one Princess Leia. _You_ are going to borrow my brother's costume. You'll be Luke Skywalker." I follow her frantic pace up the stairs and into the bathroom where she immediately starts tugging off my shirt and pants.

"I am going to be a boy?" I ask in a state of shock.

She looks at me with a devilish grin, "Well, I am giving up a kick ass party to come and sit in with your sorry ass all night." I chuckle, and she continues throwing my costume together. I remind myself that it is just for one night, and I _am_ very grateful for the company.

About the time she is strapping on my lightsaber, I hear Seth calling, "Beeelllllaaaa, huuurrrry! We're going to miss all the good candy." We descend the stairs and see that Seth has dressed up Jake as a ghost by cutting a hole in a pillow case and sticking his head through the opening.

"Seth, that was one of our good sheet sets!" I yell at him.

"BUT BELLA...Jake doesn't want to miss all the fun." As if on cue Jake barks and licks Freddy Kruger right on the lips.

"OK, then," I sigh. There's no point yelling any more; it's already done. "Let's get going," I say. As we walk out, I turn out the porch light and lock the door.

Seth looks up at me and asks, "Bella, why are you dressed as a boy?"

"Shut up, Seth, or we will go right back inside and only hand out candy. Where to first?" I ask, and Seth and Jake take off down the street. Alice and I follow while we talk and giggle about our costumes.

There are lots of families out tonight. It always makes me a little sad around holidays. I remember all the fun times I had with my mom. We were a family then. I know this is the real reason Alice stayed with me, but I don't mind. I just hope that she won't be sorry later that she didn't end up going to the party. I really am glad she is here. Even if I am dressed as a boy.

Our little foursome continues on through the neighborhood like this for a good 45 minutes. I keep a close eye on Seth, as he is known for wandering off, and the good lord knows that wherever he goes Jake will follow. I have to admit, we are all having a good time until I suddenly realize where we are. "Alice, I don't think this is a good idea," I caution as I see her steps quicken, and I recognize the devious glint in her eye.

"Oh, come on, Bella. What's the worst that could happen? I mean seriously. I need someone besides Mrs. Johnson to see my fucktabulous outfit," she exclaims, waving her hands up and down her body.

I roll my eyes at her and point out the obvious flaw in her plan. "Hello! Alice did you forget that I'm dressed as a fucking dude? Jessica and Lauren will NEVER let me live this shit down at school and you know it."

Seth picks that moment to start listening to the conversation and yells, "I'm gonna tell Dad. You just said 'fucking' and 'shit'. You're gonna be in 're gonna be in trouble," he continues in a singsong voice for a few strides, looking back over his shoulder at me.

"Fine, Seth. Go trick or treat at Lauren's party. I bet she gives you a disease instead of candy, but Alice is going to walk you to the door. I am not going near that place." I fold my arms across my chest and watch as the three of them scamper off toward the door of the one place in the world I don't want to be tonight.

Sure enough, Lauren answers the door in an outfit that could make her a hundred dollars if she stepped out onto the nearest corner. Seth yells as loud as he can straight in her face, "Trick or Treat!" As she takes a cautious step back, I giggle to myself.

She glances in my direction and waves at me. "Oh, hi, Bella. I didn't know if you would show up. Why don't you all come in?"

_Like that is going to happen._ "No. But thanks anyway, Lauren, I am taking…." As the words are about to come tumbling out of my mouth, I see a sight that leaves me speechless. There in the background, laughing and having a grinding good time with Jessica, is MY boyfriend.

"Hey Mikey, I'm not finished bobbing for your apples," she says as she grabs his hips and kisses him roughly on the neck. My eyes must have shown my distaste at the scene before me, because Lauren takes a look at the spectacle behind her and smiles from ear to ear.

"Well, if you don't want to come in, I'll just tell everyone you said hello." It's too late. She knows that she has gotten the best of me, so I take off down the street, my stupid lightsaber dragging the ground. I can hear Alice yelling something, but I am too embarrassed to care. I round the corner and stop, trying to catch my breath and hold off my tears. I really don't want to cry and ruin Seth's fun, but my eyes have different plans.

"Bella, hold up. Don't even think about him. He is so not worth it," Alice cries. "Did you see what Lauren was wearing? I've seen more clothes on a stripper."

Suddenly, I can't help but laugh. Alice in her golden bikini is bad mouthing Lauren's choice of outfits? Alice looks at me as if I have lost my mind, and then she realizes why I am laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I am one to talk, but hey, really. Don't worry about him, I knew he was pond scum," she says, still looking at me, concerned.

I give her a pleading look to just drop it, and then realize that Seth and Jake are not with her. "Alice, where is Seth?" I panic, looking in all directions.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He was right behind me when we came after you," she yells, looking around with me.

That does not make me feel better. Seth can get lost in no time. "We've got to find him, Alice. He gets scared when he's alone." We run off down the street, checking behind every parked car and bush. Just when I am about to pull out my phone and call my dad, I see a small ghost puppy running up the drive to the Cullen mansion. "Seth! NO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" He obviously can't hear us. _Shit!_

The Cullen mansion has long been the place of many a child's nightmares. As long as I have been alive, no one has ever lived there. It just sits there, looking empty and scary. It has been the subject of countless ghost and monster stories over the years.

All that changed when a new family moved into the huge house. We had never seen any adults but two new kids turned up a couple of weeks ago at Forks High School. Nothing stays a secret for long in a small town, and everyone immediately knew that the two new boys in school had moved into the old Cullen place.

The boys have been the talk of the town every day since then. Their names are Edward and Jasper Cullen. No one knows if they are relatives of the original owners, or if it is mere coincidence that they share the mansion's name. Everyone has a theory on the mystery.

We have been going to the same high school now for 10 days, and not one person, outside of the office staff and a few teachers, has ever heard them speak. Sure, many girls have tried to get close enough for a conversation, but neither of the boys seems the least bit interested in anyone.

They are absolutely beautiful, but at the same time extremely intimidating. Most of us at school have decided to leave them alone, which they seem fine with. I rarely talk to anyone anyway, other than Alice, of course, so it's not hard for me to fade into the background.

I do, however, take every opportunity to watch Edward without him noticing. He is by far the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. I catch him looking at me from time to time as well, but I always look away because to be honest, he scares the shit out of me. One look from him, and I get shaky and nervous. The really weird thing about it is that he seems to know he gets to me. It's almost like he likes it, and so for the past few weeks he has been my secret obsession.

Now, as if this night could get any worse, my brother is going to knock on his door and beg for candy. "Seth, what are you doing?" I couldn't help but yell out.

Without even looking back at my warning, he calls out, "But Bella, they GOT to have the good candy here in this huge fancy house. I'll bet they are loaded." As the words are coming out of his mouth, he rings the bell.

I race to the house as fast as my legs will go only to get there at the moment the door flies open, "Don't you fucking see that our porch light is off? What the fuck do you want?" The angry man with the wild bronze hair continues to rattle off curses as we all stand in shock, staring at him. "WELL? Are you going to leave? Or am I going to have to fucking TRICK you... get the fuck off my porch!"

Once again we are stunned into silence. Seth is the first to react by stating in a quiet whisper, "trick or treat?" and Jake barks.

I suddenly get my wits back and stand in front of Seth, shielding him from the death glare being sent our way. "What is wrong with you? I'm sorry my little brother interrupted your evening, but we'll be leaving now." _This has been the worst evening!_ I turn and start walking down the steps, desperate to get away, when Edward grabs my arm and forces me to look into his lethal looking eyes. We stay this way for a very uncomfortable moment and his eyes almost seem to be trying to see my soul. "Please let go of me. You're scaring my brother." I feel the hairs on my arm rising. We have got to get out of here.

A second later, Edward's brother Jasper appears at the door. "Edward, let her go." When Edward doesn't release me, he says a little more forcefully, "Edward, back off." He ends up having to physically remove Edward's fingers from my arm. I raise my eyebrow at Jasper in confusion and rub my arm. I am pretty sure I will have a bruise there tomorrow.

Jasper looks down at me with a smile and then glances at Alice. They share a long stare, and he doesn't look away from her when he says, "I am so sorry for my brother's rude behavior. We were not expecting trick or treaters tonight. We have just moved in and have not had the chance to buy candy."

I guess that sounds reasonable, but why is Edward looking at me like I killed his favorite cat? I have never seen a glare so terrifying in my life. I just want to get the hell out of here and go home. I am still rubbing my arm where he had gripped me when I notice Alice, who is stuck in some kind of trance with Jasper. I can't get her attention. "It's fine. No problem. We were just leaving. RIGHT, ALICE?" I say in a loud voice.

Seth has other plans, as usual. "We're not leaving. It's Halloween, and if you don't have a treat, then you'll just have to get a trick." Honestly, the boy doesn't have any manners.

I grab his arm and start walking down the path. "Shut up, Seth! We are leaving. COME ON, ALICE!" What the fuck is wrong with her? She and Jasper look to be having some kind of mental moment. Neither of them will break the gaze. Finally, Jake walks over to Jasper and lifts his leg. Before I can stop him, Jasper has warm liquid running down his pant leg and into his shoe.

This draws him out of his Alice coma, and he chuckles, "Well, I guess that is my trick. Hold on a minute. I think we have something that would work for you." He turns to leave, breaking the spell he had over Alice.

She looks at me with the goofiest smile I have ever seen, but she doesn't make a move to leave the porch. "Come on, Alice. Let's just get out of here," I whisper. I notice that Edward is now grabbing the porch railing with both hands. It looks like that is the only thing keeping him from coming at me again.

Jasper returns to the door. He hands Alice something and states, "It's not much, but hopefully you will forgive us of our lack of manners."

As Alice takes the object, Jasper reaches for her hand. I swear I thought he was going to kiss it, but instead he takes a long sniff. "My darling, you do smell so sweet. I could just taste you forever." Alice just giggles and races down the steps to meet me. "Good night, Jasper. See you in school."

He taps his head and bows while saying, "Not if I see you sooner, darling."

Alice staggers down the steps, continuing to look back at the house. I don't look back at all. The further away we are the better. Seth starts complaining that I am walking too fast, and that I need to slow down. I grab his arm again and yell, "What were you thinking? We don't even know them. You know you are not supposed to go to houses with the porch light off!" I am glaring at him, still annoyed and angry.

Seth just shrugs and asks, "Hey, Alice. What did he give me?" My eyes open wide as he just ignores my ranting. _Oh yeah, that's right, I don't exist!_

Alice holds out the object, but she still has a dorky smile on her face. Seth grabs it, but Alice refuses to let go. "Come on, Alice, hand it over. You know he gave it to me," Seth whines. Alice lets go, and Seth looks at what it is. "A documentary on the Civil War? You've got to be kidding me. Where are these people from, Mars?" He raises the DVD above his head to throw it away, but Alice jumps into action, tackling him and snatching it from his hands.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! If you don't want it, I'm taking it." She hugs the DVD to her chest.

I roll my eyes at her, "Whatever. Let's just go home. I have had about enough Halloween for one night." Surprisingly, Seth does not argue. He is already digging in his bag looking for the perfect piece of candy. "Not until we get home, Seth. You know we have to check out all the candy before you can eat any." He grumbles something under his breath, but closes his bag.

We walk home listening to Alice ramble on about how hot she thinks Jasper is. I even catch Seth smirking as he runs on ahead with Jake.

Once we are home, we all get out of our costumes. I am relieved to get into something more comfortable; the collar was making me itch.

Alice will not stop talking about how sexy she thinks Jasper was back at the Cullen mansion. She refuses to go anywhere without the DVD he gave us. I am amazed that she isn't shocked by the strange behavior of Edward, but when I bring it up, she just rolls her eyes.

She does take this opportunity to mull over the horrible sight we witnessed at Lauren's party. "So, what are you going to do about Mike? Do you think he'll call you?" she asks.

I sigh and reply, "I don't even think he saw me, and besides, what can I say? I shouldn't expect him to give up his teenage years for me." This is actually a lie, because of course I expected him to stand by me. We were supposed to be in love, and isn't that what you do? However, I don't want to voice my silly insecurities, even to Alice.

As if on cue Alice responds, "Oh Bella, of course he is supposed to be with you. If he loves you, he would be where you are no matter what. If I were you, I would…"

I cut her off before she can go any further. I have always known that Alice doesn't really care for Mike. She is always making comments about why he does he have to work so late, or why isn't he taking me to the movies instead of going with his friends. Alice believes in True Love, and she doesn't understand my relationship with Mike. I need him. He makes me feel young and pretty. No one at school had even noticed me before him. If he wasn't in my life, I would feel alone again. "Let's just not talk about it anymore. I'm sure I will think of something," I plead.

"Well, he did see you. I made sure he knew we were there," she says with a devilish look in her eye.

"Alice, what did you do?" I feel my stomach starting to churn. I really didn't want to confront Mike with anything. I was happy in my denial about him dancing with Jessica.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Bella. I merely pointed out the fact that he was the biggest dick in Forks County, and threw a chocolate bar at his head. He ducked, of course, and it ended up smacking Jessica on the cheek," Alice smirked at me.

The thought about what had happened after my quick departure both sickens and pleases me. I have to admit that seeing that slut get smacked with a piece of candy would have been priceless. We are both quiet for a few seconds, but then I look at Alice and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

Seth storms into the room demanding that we check his candy, and the rest of the night is pleasant. We watch a few scary movies, eat some popcorn and as much candy as we can before we are all sick.

Charlie calls around 11:30 saying that he is going to have to stay out a bit later. There have been more reports of breaking and entering in several houses in the area. Things were getting a bit weird in Forks. Many people have reported waking up in the middle of the night with a dark figure lingering by their beds. The strange thing is that when they go to turn on the light, nothing is there. Charlie mumbled under his breath one night that he thinks he needs to start up a drug investigation unit in Forks, because there were definitely a lot of residents acting like they were on something.

My father has already investigated about seven different cases, and he claims to have no leads. The thought of this puts me ill at ease, and I ask Alice to spend the night. She tends to stay a lot and pretty much has taken over the guest room downstairs. Knowing she was staying when Charlie worked nights so much made me feel better. I am lucky that Alice's parents feel sorry for me, and even Dad didn't mind Alice staying over so much. I don't know what I would do without her friendship. It has been so hard since mom died.

After the credits roll for _Halloween III, _I notice that Seth is passed out on the floor. He has a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, and I silently hope he doesn't get a cavity, because I am the one who will have to deal with it.

Alice helps me get him into bed, and we both head back down the hall. "Thanks for staying over, Alice, and for everything. I really wish I could have been there to see you throw that candy."

We hug and Alice murmurs, "Anytime for you, Bella, you know that." She releases me and gives me a small smile and walks back down the stairs to the guest room.

I am exhausted after a very emotionally charged night, I go and brush my teeth and stare at myself in the mirror thinking about that Cullen mansion tonight. Edward had been so strange. I just couldn't stop thinking about him; it was driving me crazy. I realize that I know nothing about him, and I climb into my soft comfy bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up with a start at a loud noise. I grab my blanket and wrap it around my body in fright. The noise came from outside; it is dark inside and out, and I can only make out shadows with the little bit of moonlight that filters in from outside. I see a shadow move and my window starts to slide open.

Shit, what the fuck is going on? I open my mouth to scream but nothing comes out. My breathing hitches and I can't believe my eyes as Edward Cullen begins to climb into my bedroom window.

"What are you doing here?" I breathe. My voice is hoarse, and I am scared out of my mind.

He freezes on the windowsill, putting his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet.

"Please, please don't hurt me," I say, shaking in my bed. I pull the covers tighter around my body. My eyes are darting around the room looking for anything to grab to defend myself with. _Fuck, where is my brother's baseball bat when I need it? I am always tripping over the freaking thing._ My heart is going a million miles a minute. I can feel the bile rising up in my throat from the panic.

"I am not going to hurt you, Bella, I would never do that." His voice is smooth and reassuring. After his reaction at his house tonight, though, I'm not sure if I should let my guard down or scream for my dad.

He climbs the rest of the way in my window. My eyes widen at how graceful he is; it shocks me how smoothly he enters my room. Edward smiles at me again, but I am still a little afraid. What does he want? Why would he climb in my window in the middle of the night if he isn't here to hurt me?

"Please don't, I.. I.. I am begging you. Please just go.. I won't tell anyone I saw you here." My eyes plead with him; my voice wobbles. "Please leave me alone."

Edward approaches the bed so quickly I don't even register the movement until he sits down.

"Relax, Bella, I am not here to hurt you," he says soothingly. He reaches over and tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his fingertips. He smirks at the reaction and leans in closer. I can feel his breath on my face.

I can't help but move towards him and close the distance between our lips. He kisses my lips lightly; his are so soft. I can feel the stubble of his chin on my cheek, and I like it. It feels so different, not at all what I am used to with Mike.

Edward pushes me back gently on the bed and runs his hands down my arm. I shift my body over to allow him room and better access. I have never a guy in my bedroom. Mike had always tried to get upstairs, but my father would have killed him if he even stepped foot up the stairs. I wasn't ready for that type of relationship, or so I thought.

I want Edward; he feels so good, so right, as he presses his body onto mine on the bed. I want to get rid of the blanket, and I try to push it down. I want to give him better access to my body. I want to feel more of his body. He makes me feel so good.

He breaks his kiss and starts down my neck. The pit of my stomach is in a knot. I want more. I need him to touch me. I have never felt so alive.

"Oh, Bella. God, you feel good," he groans into my ear. He sucks on my earlobe and I moan out loud, my body squirming against his. I need more.

I try to give him the message that he can continue by running my hands under his t-shirt. The muscles on his back flex, and they feel so smooth. Oh god, his body is amazing.

Edward pulls back and I sit up a little, letting the blanket fall to my lap. Edward's eyes are smoldering as he casts his eyes over me. When he looks back up at my face, he looks into my eyes. I am lost in them. He reaches down to the bottom hem of his shirt and strips it off. "Do you mind?" he asks, suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

I am lost for words. I have no coherent thoughts running through my mind as my eyes take in his chest and then lower to the dark hair and muscles that are sculptured on his body just above his jeans. I can feel myself getting wet. I can't believe this is happening.

What does he expect from me? How far does he want to go? Is he just planning on using me for a quick fuck? _Shit, what am I doing?_

Just as I am about to put a stop to this and my senses slowly came back to me, I feel his lips back on my neck, just below my ear and his hand on my stomach where my t-shirt has risen a bit, and those thoughts leave my mind again. I moan and wiggle; his hands creep higher and I want him to go higher still. I am willing him to keep going in my head. I wiggle a little more and he gets the idea, cupping the bottom of my breast, palming it.

I moan a little as I feel his breath in my ear, "You are going to need to stay very quiet and still. I am going to make you feel so good, but you must not move. Is that clear, Isabella?"

His lips travel along my jaw, I close my eyes as his lips find mine and I attack his lips hungrily. I have never kissed anyone like this before. I am desperate as his fingers find my nipple, rolling it between his fingers; my back archeson its own. This is all the encouragement Edward needs to continue.

He starts massaging my other breast as he did the first, and I find it so hard to stay quiet. I press into him trying to get closer. He rolls on top of me a little, and I love the feeling of his weight on me.

His hand leaves my breast, and I immediately miss it. Edward gazes into my eyes, asking me a silent question as his hands slide down my body, over my stomach, and across my belly button. His fingertips graze the elastic of my pajama bottoms. I am so hot and damp. I want them off.

I shift my hips a bit to try and move them off, breaking the kiss in my efforts. Edward moves back to my ear, "Isabella, what did I tell you..." he scolds quietly, "I... am going to make you feel so good, but you must stay quiet."

He takes my earlobe into his mouth again and gently sucks. My breathing gets more erratic as he slides my pants over my hips and down my legs. I am left in only my panties and shirt.

I shift my legs apart a little, giving him better access. I turn my head to him and run my hands down his chest feeling his abs, muscle by muscle. He groans into my mouth. I reach the tops of his jeans and finger the button.

"Bella," he whispers, "you don't have to," kissing me again on the lips. "Not tonight at least," and kisses me again, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

His hand moves to my back, rolling me to the side and pulling me closer to him, I feel him slowly move it down my hip over the top of the elastic of my panties, over my arse cheek cupping it, and digging his fingers in slightly.

I squirm a little at his touch. Edward moves down a little bit more to the top of my thigh, gripping it and moving it so my leg is now over his hip.

God, that feels good. I feel his fingers touch me between my legs playing with the crease in my panties.

"God, Bella, you're so wet." His fingers starts rubbing over my folds. Oh, the noises I am starting to make.

I am starting to squirm more, I can't get enough. I have never felt so good. I want so much more.

He pushes my panties over to the side and slides his fingers into my pussy lips. He groans into my mouth as I gasp out in pleasure. I have never realized it could feel so good. This is like heaven; I never want it to end.

There is a loud bang and we both freeze and look at each other in shock. I hear it again, and I wake up with a start. I have my hands down my pants and I am alone in my bed. I almost want to cry in frustration. _It's all been a dream!_ I am so disappointed.

I hear the noise again and I pull my hand out from my panties and pajamas. I look around for the baseball bat again. It feels like déja vu. I am not as scared as I was in my dream, especially if it really is Edward Cullen climbing in my window.

I look toward the window, but get out of bed as I hear another crash and bang. It wasn't this noisy in my dream. I am a little bit scared. With the recent break-ins, I am not sure if Charlie has returned home or not.

I quickly swing my legs out of bed and grab the lamp and hold it upside down. I yelp a little as the window begins to slide up and I can see a figure coming into view. I am praying that the tree branch will snap.

I grip the lamp shade tighter, ready to smash it on his head when I hear him moan, "Bella, for the love of God, help me, would ya?"

_Mike? What the hell?_

I quickly put the lamp back on the side table and run to the window to help the idiot before he wakes the whole neighbourhood, let alone the household. I open the window all the way and grab his arm. God, he is heavy.

Mike accidentally kicks the wall to the house with his shoe. _Shit!_

I pull Mike all the way in the house and he pretty much falls into my room with a thud. "Ouch!" Mike yells out.

"Shh! You're going to wake the house," I get a little cross at him. When he is close enough that I can smell his breath, I recoil in horror. Has he been drinking? "Are you drunk?" I accuse him.

Well this is fabulous. Mike breaks into his soon to be ex-girlfriend's house and has been involved in underage drinking when said girlfriend's father is the chief of police. _Does this boy even have a brain?_

"I love you, Bella," he pretty much falls into me as he tries to stand up, "it wasn't my fault, Jessica was all over me. I don't want anybody but you, honey." He is pretty much pushing me back to my bed.

"Mike, get off of me," I whisper harshly back. "If you loved me and wanted me you wouldn't have been at that damn party anyway." I glare at him. "I thought you were helping your mom at the store tonight?"

Mike looks at me in confusion. _Oh, yeah that's right, I have your number now; you're busted. _"There was no inventory was there, Mike?" I seethe at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, you're right I... I... I just wanted to go out and have some fun," he stutters. At least he has the decency to actually look ashamed, which makes me feel a little better.

"You know you could have spoken to me about this, I would have been hurt but I would have understood. It can't be easy dating me," I say, feeling sad. _Were we over?_

"Bella, honey, I love you and only you." He runs his fingers through my hair leaning in for a kiss. His breath reeks of beer. I hate the taste of it at the best of times. I actually have to fight not to cringe as he leans in and brushes my lips, causing him to trip over me, making us fall in a heap onto the bed.

"Shhh," I nudge him in the ribs as we are now a heap on my bed, "Mike you need to be quiet before you wake the whole house up." I don't even think he registered that I had spoken as I watch his eyes glaze over ,and he pretty much starts groping me through my clothes. Ugh!

I am not even sure I have forgiven him yet! "Mike," I try wiggling underneath him to get up, "not now!"

"Let me try to make it up to you, honey, I truly am sorry, you know."

He actually has the gall to think that puppy dog eyes will work in this situation. I look up at him crossly.

"Please," leaning in to kiss me, "please honey, I want to make you feel good. I promise I won't hurt you."

I close my eyes, I place my hands on his chest and try to push him off of me, but he is dead weight. "Mike, get off of me," I growl and turn my head to the side, fighting the urge to gag at the stench of stale beer.

Mike begins slobbering all over my neck, when I hear Jake starting to howl at my door.

"Shit, Mike! Mike!" I struggle in earnest to get up. I manage to push him off and he falls to the floor with a thud.

I look over the edge of the bed, fear in my eyes. "You had better get out of here, right now. If Charlie catches you in here you are one dead ex-boyfriend." I say to him smugly.

"Aw, Bella honey, don't be like that," Mike pleads with me.

"Mike, get out of here. Now." I am getting pissed that he is even here in my bedroom, and now I am going to be getting in trouble for his actions. _I'm going to be grounded for weeks!_

"Bella!" Charlie's voice can be heard over Jake's howling, "Bella, open this door now!" I can see the door knob turning. Thank god I always lock the door.

"Hang on a minute, Dad!" I shout out.

"Open this door now, Bella," Charlie is getting irritated.

Mike is mumbling something into my neck that I can't make out .

"Yeah I am coming, Dad," I yell over the sound of Jake's howling. I scramble up off the floor and 'accidently' tread on Mike's hand in the process.

"Owwww!" Mike yells out.

"Bella? Bella? Have you got someone in there?" I hear Charlie thumping on the door, "Open this door now, young lady!"

Mike gets up with a fear in his eyes as he runs to my window and pretty much falls out of the second story window.

"Shit," I yell out and run after him to make sure he is all right.

I look out, worried he is dead. I can see him moving in the bush below; it obviously broke his fall. Oh, my god, this wasn't good.

More pounding on the door, followed by Jake's howl, "Bella!" Charlie yells.

With Mike out of the room, I'm thinking it is pretty safe to let Charlie in. I run over and unlock the door, trying to look innocent as a red faced Charlie looks around my room and sees the open window. He brushes past me and marches up to the window. Looking past Charlie, I can make out Mike hobbling down the street away from our house.

Charlie leans out the window and yells at the top of his voice, "Michael Newton! I can see you, boy! Keep running because you're dead when I get my hands on you!" The noise starts up all the other dogs in the neighbourhood. Mike hobbles faster.

I just stand there speechless, with my jaw hanging open at what just happened. Jake trots over to the window and sits up next to Charlie with his paws on the windowsill, wagging his tail and looking after Mike. God, it was actually comical.

I let out a little giggle and Charlie quickly turns and glares at me. He is not happy with me at all.

_Shit! I was in for it now._

**a/n: Don't forget the competition that starts on the 26****th**** of October. AND I will be posting my favourite story at the moment on Monday next week... **

**Last but not least.. Please go to my profile and click on the link at the top of the page. Lillie Cullen my awsome friend and beta is in a competition and needs your vote.. please go and vote for her.. she is a fantastic writer and her story is fantastic you should go and check it out.. I promise it is a really good read.. thank you!!!**

**You know what to do.... please review.....**


End file.
